


December copycats

by Peachrabbit



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wilbur Soot-centric, sorry idk exactly who will be in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachrabbit/pseuds/Peachrabbit
Summary: A series of letters from Wilbur Soot to his son, based in Victorian era EnglandAfter J. Schlatt's sudden death, Wilbur Soot is requested to visit his manor alone and assist the manor staff with his burial. Wilbur accepts the request reluctantly, as him and Schlatt have a rough relationship. When Wilbur arrives at the manor though, it's clear there's something very wrong with the manor staff as the situation gets more chaotic, confusing, and dangerous; as told through Wilbur's letters.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), badboyhalo & Skeppy (in later chapters probably)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Letter 1/ Bad News Or Good News?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story but I've had this plot in my head for awhile and thought the characters I imagined fit the dreamsmp characters so yeah it might be messy, no one will probably see this but I just wanted to try it out, but if even one person wants me to continue I will. if you some how are reading this I'll take any suggestions and criticism, I'm not the best writer and I tend to ramble sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Monday, December 1, 1885 

Dearest son, have you heard the news? It seems our old ‘friend’ J. Schlatt has passed at   
last! Although I hadn’t visited the man in quite some time, and I suspect neither have you, this is   
terrible news for us both. His mental decline really had been quite severe so his death is not a   
complete surprise, but the old man was wonderfully intelligent and cunning in his golden days   
as I’m sure we all remember. His constant nonsensical ramblings of all sorts of fantastical…   
things and such in his letters towards the end of his life really could make you feel so very sorry   
for the man; if it wasn’t for the alcohol that is. 

Though I would love to chat about my wonderful talks with him, the reason I am   
contacting you on this subject is I’ve been requested to conduct his burial. I assume he had   
requested in his will that I do it seeing as I am coincidentally the nearest undertaker and I   
haven’t the heart to refuse, though I’d love to ignore the request all together. Although, it is quite   
odd for him to request I bury his coffin with only the manor staff present; there is to be no funeral   
and no visitors. 

These oddities aside, I’ve decided to respect dear Schlatt’s wishes the best I can and will   
be taking a stage-coach to the manor Wednesday at dawn accompanied only by my assistant   
Niki. Schlatt’s caretaker, the gentleman who had informed me of Schlatt’s demise, will be   
overseeing the burial and caring for us. Do wish us safe travels, the weather has been quite   
atrocious lately and there have been a number of accidents. I will write to you when I arrive at   
the manor. I apologize for such a short letter but I must hurry to finish my current work before I   
leave. 

Your loving father, Wilbur Soot


	2. Letter 2/ A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and the others are awoken by an unexpected visitor, a suspicious staff member of J. Schlatt's manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was excited so I made another chapter, I wasn't sure how long to make it so I just stopped at a good place. the next chapter will probably be out really really soon before I forget my plans. I'm not sure if I wrote well or not but whatever
> 
> Enjoy^^

Tuesday, December 2, 1885

Dearest Son, I’m aware I had said I’d write to you next when I arrive at Schlatt’s manor but this morning has been quite eventful. Firstly regarding Niki joining me, plans have changed and your uncle Tommy will also be accompanying us. Philza requested I look after him while Phil and Techno are visiting you in Manburg, seeing as the kid is exiled as of your orders (which I must say was a very smart decision on your part to create peace, good job son). And so, to wrap up my long winded announcement, Niki and Tommy will be the only guests to Schlatt’s funeral; painfully ironic that we all hate him innit. Secondly, As I told you in my previous letter, our Stage-coach was to arrive at dawn tomorrow morning yet it had arrived at the early hour of 5 this morning. Although I was already awake finishing last minute work, you can imagine my surprise when a rather loud knock sounded on my door.

After dressing hastily into a casual white buttoned shirt and black trousers, I hurried to the door and was greeted by a fairly tall and well built gentleman who had kindly let himself into my front lounge. The man was wearing a faded orange-red buttoned shirt with dark brown trousers and worn leather boots:  
“Ah good morning! Um, who are you, may I ask?” I said with a nervous laugh, slightly alarmed but not exactly on edge. I work from home you see, it isn’t uncommon to have strangers visit from time to time, inquiring about my services.  
“Sapnap.” He stated plainly as he walked into my kitchen without a glance my way, it was clear by his accent and rude manners that he was a foreigner. 

“Got anything other than tea and crumpets bri ish boy?” it was rude enough inviting himself in, but as he mocked my accent I promise you I almost punched the man,  
“What business have you got being here.” At this point my voice was as threatening as could be. The combination of being disrupted so early and the clearly younger man’s disrespect towards me combined to form a great annoyance in the pit of my stomach as I chucked an apple at him.  
Catching the apple with alarmingly fast reflexes, he smirked and continued  
“I’m J. Schlatt’s… Bodyguard and Head Chef I guess? I dunno, the guy had a lot of enemies so I probably protected him, and I cooked a lot so Guard and Chef sounds about right? Don’t even know if manors have those… anyways I’m here to take you to the manor a little early, don’t ask me why” He mumbled, chewing the apple between words, opening cupboards and inspecting their contents casually. 

The lad talked quite a bit and most of it was nonsense, though when I did understand what he was saying it was suspicious to say the least. He talked in past tense, as if he had been hired that very morning to replace another servant, and most definitely was not properly trained in any field of work required in a manor. As odd as the man was, it was clear he at least worked at Schlatt’s manor and was indeed the ‘coachman’ sent to deliver us earlier than planned. And so, I calmed myself and headed towards my room with a sigh

“Make yourself at home I guess, I'll be ready soon.”  
With that, I readied my bags and put them outside my bedroom door as I went to the guest room Niki had slept in. with a soft knock I opened the door slightly and whispered  
“Niki, the coachmans early, I'm sorry but we need to hurry and get ready.”  
I heard a soft yawn and rustling of sheets as she whispered an “okay”, after waking her I went to Tommy’s room and banged on the door a couple times. 

He uttered an exaggerated groan and yelled “WILBUR WOT”, which I could hear very clearly despite the door being shut. I responded “We’re leaving, get your things” before walking away with a content smile. After some time of Tommy complaining, Niki tiredly packing her and Tommy’s luggage, and introductions with Sapnap We all loaded our things into the stage-coach and settled down for the long and cold journey to J. Schlatt's manor. 

At the moment I am writing this, we have been traveling for around an hour. when we arrive, I shall update you.

Your loving father, Wilbur Soot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading<3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but this is just the intro! real chapters (if I make more) will be longer, like I said I talk too much sometimes. I dunno how any of this works but if I figure it out I'll be reading and replying to any comments so if you're interested and want me to keep writing say anything and I will<3


End file.
